Sex and Candy
by Damienne
Summary: Sara decides to bring a little celebration into her and Grissom's love life, in a very interesting way. One-shot, quick, and wonderfully smutty. Title based on the song by "Marcy Playground". Review, or I'll cry.


**Rating:** Gloriously NC-17.

**Warning: **For mature audiences only!

**Pairing: **GSR all the way!

**Spoilers: **None, but in my mind it takes place somewhere around season six, pre-miniature killer, post Grave Danger.

**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, who I am conclusively convinced is slowly taking over the world. (Is it just me, or does he produce everything?)

**Author's Note: **Just a cute, quick, and very smutty GSR one-shot with no intention of expansion. Written for Sierra, who is a GSR fanatic, and thanks to Em and Lo's wise guys, once again, for the inspirational sex moves (Oxymoronic, no?).

Read, review, enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't quite that they had become bored.

They made love what seemed like every night since they moved in together, but Sara feared he _would_ get bored. He was Grissom, after all; wonderfully odd, admirably quirky, and always trying new, experimental, and yes, weird things. They had fallen into a missionary rut, but it was a comfortable rhythm. It was always enjoyable, and seemed to present itself with as much passion as their first frantic time making love. Still, she wanted to do something special.

Grissom had come home a few hours after her having stayed longer at the lab to finish up some dreaded post-court paperwork. Sara had come home to their recently combined townhouse, taken a shower, had a quick breakfast of cereal and juice and began a book that had looked intriguing to her by the time the lock finally clicked and the door slip open, revealing the exhausted-looking man behind it.

Sara snaked up behind him, surprising him with her touch as he turned his back to the large living room to lock the door behind him. One thin arm slowly and teasingly slid around his waist, causing him to jump at the sensation but not turn around.

"Well hello, Sara. Good morning?"

"Better now."

"I should probably shower first," Grissom said half-heartedly, knowing what was coming.

"We'll have to take care of that later," Sara replied.

Sara stood up on her toes to make up for the height difference and soft lips planted a gentle kiss on the back of Grissom's neck, causing him to shiver suddenly. He turned around, hoping to be able to kiss her, but instead she backed away, grabbing his hand and guiding him to the couch. He happily followed.

"A little bird told me that someone gave an exceptionally excellent court testimony this morning," Sara began. "Sorry I couldn't be there."

Grissom was now sitting on the couch with Sara standing over him, her hands on his upper thigh and whispering the words in his ear in a much more seductive tone than one might expect such words to be spoken, causing an immediate rush of blood to his groin and making him squirm slightly underneath her hands.

"I'm much happier to see you here," Grissom replied, just as agilely.

"I think we need to celebrate."

Removing her hands from his thighs, Sara walked to the adjacent kitchen and pulled out a bottle of champagne from the fridge. Grissom was slightly intrigued when she bypassed the cupboard that housed the glasses and walked straight back to him, holding the bottle by its neck. She sat down across his knees on his lap and kissed him, lightly at first. Grissom put one hand gingerly on the small of her back and another, slightly, on the curve of her breasts which, he noticed, were covered only by a thin tank top. Her already taught nipples tightened even more at his touch.

"Are we planning on drinking that?" Grissom finally asked, breaking their kiss.

Deciding not to give him any clues just yet, Sara resumed their kiss, this time with more force, and moved one hand to palm the growing bulge in his pants. Grissom's right hand squeezed more eagerly around her small breasts as a small, almost pained groan escaped his mouth, vibrating through their still connected lips.

Sara maneuvered herself so that she was straddling Grissom's lap and, criss-crossing her arms across her belly, pulled up on her shirt, revealing her bare chest. Grissom wasted no time in acknowledging this, hastily grabbing both breasts in his large hands and massaging them. Sara tilted her head back in pleasure, exposing the seductive skin of her neck that Grissom quickly latched onto.

Another small groan, this time in disappointment, escaped Grissom's mouth as Sara climbed off her lap and kneeled on the floor, quickly and inharmoniously pulling off his shoes and socks in one movement before moving to the zipper of his pants, stroking his now fully engorged member through the material ever so slightly, causing more incoherent noises from her lover. She slid off his pants and boxers and held his erection in both hands, stroking up and down slowly.

"God…Sara…feels so…" Grissom was panting heavily with his eyes closed, feeling waves of pleasure with every one of Sara's movements. He opened his eyes suddenly as the friction of her fingers ceased and Sara stood up once more. She removed her pants, revealing her silk, pink panties, and walked over to the coffee table where she had laid the bottle of champagne. She released the cork with a distinctive "pop", and took a large gulp of the liquid without swallowing it, causing her to look like an already-tipsy sorority sister (which, incidentally, Grissom didn't mind at all).

Grissom's eyes widened as he realized what she was going to do. She knelt down in front of him, grasping the bottom of his member, and lowered mouth onto him.

"Sara…" was all he could get out before the waves of the new and completely wonderful sensation washed over him. Her mouth was warm, and the bubbles from the champagne popped around him, each time sending a chill of nearly unbearable pleasure up his entire body.

Sara's head bobbed up and down in synchronization with her hand, still positioned at the base of his shaft. She, much to Grissom's dismay, released her mouth from him only a few times to take another large amount of champagne into her mouth and continue her rhythms.

"Sara…I…"

"It's okay, Griss, you can come," Sara said, granting him permission.

Still feeling slightly uneasy, but unable to resist the temptation, he allowed himself to empty into her mouth, grunting loudly one last time with his release. Sara swallowed a few times before climbing back onto his lap, the feel of her silk panties causing a final burst of pleasure throughout his body.

Sara kissed him roughly, their tongues tangling together. Grissom could taste what he assumed was himself, along with the remnants of champagne.

"Sara, God." Grissom was still out of breath as he spoke. "That was incredible. What did I do to deserve that?"

"I just thought it might be a good way to celebrate a job well done," Sara replied, a large smile crossing her face.

"It's definitely incentive to do well next testimony!" Grissom chuckled. "Now, let me return the favor."

Sara was always so surprised at how conscientious her lover was of her, and she smiled even wider at his words.

"That doesn't sound so bad," She replied. "Hadn't you said something about a shower?"


End file.
